My Little Empath
by UntamedKittten
Summary: "You are in so much trouble." His voice was menacing. I tried to back away, in that moment something snapped within him. He snarled at me, pinning me to the wall, he leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "You are mine. Never forget that."
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a big fan of the The Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood Series. I couldn't help but love the character of Godric and was really unhappy that he 'met the sun'. After reading some great stories from other writers, I decided to write my own Fanfic. Hopefully you'll all enjoy.**

 **Pairing:** Godric/OC

 **Disclaimer: '** _The Southern Vampire Mysteries'_ books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original character Madison is mine.

...

 **Chapter One**

I couldn't believe it.

I couldn't actually believe she'd lock me up.

 _Damn Isabel!_

As much as I loved her, I really just wanted to stake her right now.

 _Godric_

The only thought that's been going through my mind for the last two weeks. The man who saved me from myself. The man that I love. The man that is now my life, has been taken, and she decides that the best thing for me is to lock me up.

Isabel, told us that she has called someone from Godric's past to help search for him. How could she? She knows very well that I could find him, if she hadn't locked me up.

I could hear loud voices, flowing up from downstairs, followed by a crash. _Jeesh! Someone's pissed off_!

That's it!

I can't take it anymore.

I needed to get out here.

I couldn't shout on someone to help me. Everyone in the house knew not to let me out, thanks to Isabel. There's was no windows in the room, so I couldn't get out that way either. The only way out was that door. That's when I remember my favourite show - Supernatural - every time the boys needed to get through a door they would pick the lock. _Why didn't I think of it before? Ah ha!_

 **(Its a good thing I remembered how to get out of a locked room, thanksto my lovely parent who liked to lock me up in the basment.**

I made my way across the room, towards the dresser in the corner. It's filled with with make-up, perfume and hair products. Isabel, thinks of me as a life-size doll. Always dressing me up in dress, putting make-up on me and fixing my hair. Which would be great if I enjoyed that sort of thing but I don't.

Bobby pins. BINGO!

I sprinted towards the door. I twisted the pin so it would fit into the hole in the lock. I twisted the pin around turning the knob of the handle, I heard the lock click, and the door opened. Wow I didn't actually think that would work.

I slowly made my way down the hall and down the stairs, trying to be as quite as I could.

Now I'm not stupid, I know that there's a 99% chance that I'm going to get caught. Okay 100%, but I don't care, I need to know what's going on.

As I rounded the corner I stopped short, noticing two men standing - one short with brown hair facing me and one tall and blonde with his back to me - they looked like they were in a heated discussion. I stepped closer, hoping to hear what they were saying and also praying not to be seen.

"Godric is my maker" the blonde said.

Shock flooded through me and before I realised what I was doing I walked out of my hiding place "You're Eric?"

Both men or should I say vampires - having lived with vampires for three years, it's easy to tell what they were - turned towards me. None of us saying anything. Just staring. I took my time looking at Eric, he looked exactly like I thought he would when Godric had described him, Although his hair was short not long. I looked closer he had sapphire blue eyes, and a very small scruffy beard. He was wearing dark jeans, black boots, black tank top and a black leather jacket on top of it.

"Madison!" Isabel call as she came around the corner, with a blonde girl, "How did you get out?

Uh oh. "Well...I um..the..I mean..um..." I stuttered out, not wanting to tell her incase she locked my up again. Thankfully she stopped me.

"Stop, I don't want to hear it," Isabel said pointing toward the stairs, "Now get back upstairs."

Before I could answer back, and tell her no, I found myself pinned against the wall by Eric who had his fangs barred and his hand wrapped around my throat, he hissed dangerously with a dark look in his eyes. "You smell like him. His scent's all over you. Who the hell are you?"

...

 _Review Please!:D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, and for those who have add to they're favs. Hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

 **Pairing:** Godric/OC

 **Warnings** : None for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: '** The Southern Vampire Mysteries' books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

 _ **Recap**_

 _Before I could answer back, and tell her no, I found myself pinned against the wall by Eric who had his fangs barred and his hand wrapped around my throat, he hissed dangerously with a dark look in his eyes. "You smell like him. His scent's all over you. Who the hell are you?"_

...

 **Chapter Two**

Anger radiated off of Eric, his eyes flashed deadly as he looked at me.

"Eric, that's enough," Isabel called out. She pulled on his shoulder trying to get him off me but Eric used his other hand and sent her flying across the room, the impact shattered the coffee table which she landed on. The blonde girl screamed as Isabel crashed hard. The brown hair vampire pulled the girl away, setting her protectively to his side. She must be his human.

"Tell me!" he demanded, his grip tighten on my neck. _That's going to leave a bruise. Why didn't I just stay in my room?_

I didn't want to hurt him, since he's Godric child, but I start to get light-headed from the lack of oxygen.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, channelling my gift. Power swept through me as I place my hands around his arm. I sent waves of pain, through him.

My eyes widened as I saw him become weaker. I had no idea that my power would work on him.

It hadn't worked on Godric.

Godric and I both thought it was due to him as old as he was. But I guess now that it wasn't the case.

The grip on my neck loosen as he collapsed to his knees. I quickly ran and hid behind Isabel, who was now standing, her clothes where ripped and she looked seething. I knew she didn't have a chance against a thousand year old vampire. But Eric scared the hell out of me.

My throat hurt, as I touched it, and I hissed out.

I was looking forward to meeting Eric ever since Godric had spoke of him. Not just because he's Godric child but because he's a walking, talking, real live Viking. I always take great enjoyment in learning about history and what better way to learn about it, than actually have someone from that time. I also really hope that he would like me; giving that we both loved Godric very much, but from the look on his face, it looked like he wanted to drain me dry.

"What are you?", the girl with the blonde hair asked me as she clutched the dark haired vampire arm, "I've never seen anyone do that before". The girl had a lighter aura around her than any normal human would have. Something about her screamed not human.

Her question had me stumped. I've spent all my life hiding my gift - only having my mother, Step-father, Godric, Isabel and Stan and 'HIM' know - hiding what I could do. Now in the matter of seconds, three other people knew now and under one minute of meeting them. It's a new world record. Yeah me! It took months before I had the courage to tell Godric - even though he knew - about myself. I'm so dead, if this knowledge gets to the wrong person.

I looked down at the ground, not saying anything, how was I suppose to talk my way out this one, when they all have seen what I did.

Luck was on my side this time as Isabel saved me from saying anything.

"That's not your concern," nodding her head at the three, "I think it's time you left".

"I'm not going anywhere," Eric growls as he gets up slowly, "Bill, Sookie, get back to the hotel. I'll meet you there later."

Bill - as I now know their names - didn't need to be told again, he practically carried Sookie out the door, despite her protests.

The front door shut hard, leaving Eric, Isabel and me.

"Now, tell me who and what you are." Eric walked towards me.

"I'm Madison, and I'm tired so I think I'll take Isabel's demand and go back to my room,"

As fast as I could I stepped around Isabel and ran towards the stairs trying to escape the scary vampire. I almost made it to the stairs before I tripped over my own feet and came crashing down hard. "Ouch" I muttered. I pretty sure that my wrist was sprained, from trying to catch my fall.

I heard laughter behind me. "Well, that was the worst escape attempt I have ever seen." Eric laughed.

I turned over, so I was lying on my back. I clutched my arm to my chest as it started to throb, I scowled at him. _Asshole! Its not my fault my feet are against me._ I watched as Eric slowly walked towards me like a predator ready to catch its prey. He leaned down and straddled my waist, grabbing my arms, pinning them over my head, so I couldn't touch him. He had a twinkle of excitement in his eyes as he lowered his face to mines "You want to tell me why you have Godric's scent all over you." he whispered.

"I do?" My mind went fuzzy, I could felt the sense of glamour wash over me.

 _Damn it._

I tried to focus my mind on something, rather than Eric fierce gaze. I couldn't let him do this to me. I spent months and months with Godric, training my mind to block out vampire's glamour's. I could hear Isabel in the background but couldn't make out what she was saying as I was getting lost in Eric eyes.

"What are you to Godric?" his voice washed over me, making a chill go up my spine.

"I am his", I whispered.

"And what are you?" he purred.

I gulped trying to figure something else to tell him but I couldn't think of anything as his voice echoed in my mind compelling me to answer. _Didn't help since he's insanely handsome. I can't even look away._ Hoping against all hope, I decided that I should tell him the truth, in hope that him, being Godric's child that he'll not use it against me.

Here goes nothing, "I'm an empath."

Eric eye's widened, shocked at my answer.

Yes I am an empath, I have the ability to feel other's emotions. Not something I would wish on others. It's a nightmare to have so many feeling inside me at once. Sometimes it would make me go insane if I didn't concentrate. I can't be in a room full of people for long. I don't always have to touch someone to know what they're feeling. Human have aura's around them, white, black, orange, red, ect. Vampire's have aura's as well, it's sort of grey/black, most black - my guess it's because they're dead. I remember my gran's funeral, its was an open casket. Her aura was black. The aura's are not always the same shade of colour; like someone's angry can go bad to worse, their aura goes darker.

Shaking my head to clear it, I snapped at him "Now you've gotton your answers, get the hell off me, my wrist is killing me and you weigh a ton."

Surprisingly he let got up and move away from me, still shocked.

Isabel walked over, and helped me up "Are you all right?"

"I think so," I replied, moving my wrist about, "My wrist hurts a bit, so does my neck, but other than that I'm fine."

Isabel turned her head to Eric, "I'll be sure to tell Godric what you did. I'll be surprised if he doesn't rip your fangs out for this."

Eric said nothing. His eyes focused on me.

Just then, Hugo - Isabel's human - came into the room. _Mmmm…I thought he had to work tonight._ Hugo took in the room, seeing the coffee table shattered, Isabel's clothes ripped, looking very pissed. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything is fine," Isabel replies letting go of me and walking up to him, wrapping her arms around him as he did her. I feel a pang of loneliness and jealousy run through me, as I watched them touch each other.

"I've got something to discussed with Hugo, about tomorrow. Mr Northman you can see yourself out and make sure Sookie is ready for tomorrow."

Eric nodded in her direction, letting her know he heard, while he still looked at me with a curious expression. His anger seemed to have left him as he watched me.

"Madison back to your room. I'll check on you in awhile. Make sure you're there." With that she and Hugo left the room.

I looked at Eric for a moment wondering if he wanted to say something but he stayed silence, still staring. I had enough and turned away from him making my way to the kitchen. I could sense Eric was now behide me. Having no clue as to why he was, I continue towards the kitchen. I opened the door and headed to the skin for a glass of water.

Still aware that Eric was with me, I tried to relax. The only place I could seem to do that was in the kitchen. It's always warm and inviting. Taking a glass I pour some water and began drinking. My throat burned, from when Eric had been squeezing it. Silence filled the air and I began to relax, until Eric spoke.

"How did you and Godric meet?"

"None of your business," I snapped, slamming the glass down, place my hands on my hips as I turned to scowl at him. No matter what Eric does to me now, I will not tell him that. I've already told him one of my biggest secrets, I am not about to spill other. It was a dark time for me, one I wish not to go though again.

"Feisty. I can see now why Godric, is taken with you," he chuckled, his eye roaming my body, landing on my chest. His voice was light, not like it was two minutes ago. It's like someone flipped a switch, making him lustful and playful instead of angry.

"Eyes up here buddy," pointing to my face, as I blushed, "You can't have me, I'm his remember."

"I would never take from my Maker. We would share," Eric replied, smirking in a way that made him look seductively and I shivered inside.

 _My mind raced with the thoughs of both Godric and Eric's hands on me. Godric in front, Eric behind, caressing me. Lips kissing me slowly until I'm shaking with the need._

 _Okay girl! Time to get your head out of lala land._

"Why would you think that girl..um..Sookie..could help you find him?" I asked, trying to get the topic off of me.

"Sookie has a gift too. Not like your's ofcourse. She's telepathic," he ignored my gasp and continue talking, "I hoping that she'll hear something at the Fellowship of the Sun."

My mind was reeling. _Telepathic._ Someone else with a gift, that's not a vampire. In all my life I thought I was the only different person out there, not even when Godric had told me there was more. It would explain why Eric had brought her here to help find Godric. It would also explain why her arua was different than normal human. Could she really find Godric? Even when his most loyal subjects couldn't.

"If Compton would stop interfering," I snapped back to reality upon hearing the anger in Eric's voice. "he's far to attached to Sookie."

"Compton?" _Mmm, that sounds familar._

"Yes, the vampire that was just here."

 _It Couldn't be? Could it?_

"Bill, that would be short for William, I'm guessing?"

Eric looked at me funny as he nodded his head.

"Wait here." I said to Eric and rushed out the room and headed to Godric's office.

I made my way across the room and searched through files until I came upon the information I needed. _Willlian Compton. I knew that the name Compton sounded familar. Should I really do this? This would cause so much trouble._ Shaking the negative thoughts from my head, _no,_ I need to do this in order to help get Godric back. And if this is the only way so be it. I pulled a card out of the desk that sat in the middle of the room, along with a pen, and scribbled on it.

I headed back to where Eric was. I notice that he put his jacket back on and was getting ready to leave.

"Here, this could help with the situation between you and ." I handed him the card.

He looked down at it, "Thanks" Eric said, nodded his head and with one last lingering look he left.

I just hope that this will work. I need Godric back. At any cost.

...

 _Yes Madison is an empath. (hence the title:D) I wanted her to have this gift because I'm Intrigued with that certain gift after watching an episode of Charmed._

 _Please excuse spelling and grammer mistakes i am trying :(_

 _Review Review:D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** Godric/OC

 **Warnings** : None for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: '** _The Southern Vampire Mysteries'_ books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

 **So I thought I'd explain Madison's Gift in full so that you understand it abit better, before you scroll down and read Chapter 3:D**

 **First, there's lots of different kind of emotions in the world. So Madison has yet to sense them all.**

 **Empath:** Madison can ability to feel other's emotions and change them. She senses emotions from a distance and up close. She can shut off her power, much like Sookie can, if she concentrates and relaxes. Sometimes it's harder for her to do, if shes spends alot of time in a full room.

 **Humans:** Madison can sense human emotions from a distance or up close. She has to make physical contact with human in order to change their emotions. But not all the time. She can accidentally projected emotions from herself - i.e. If there's a certain amount of people feeling angry then she will become angry too and projected that feeling to the people around her.

 **Vampires:** It's harder for Madison to sense vampires emotions - if she can at all. She has to make physical contact with vampire in order to change their emotions. 90% of the time, it won't work, since there dead. Sometimes it depends on the age of a vampire. But they have to be very very old for it to not to work at all, which you find out more in upcoming chapters. If a vampire is feeling a certain weakness - i.e sorrow then she can feel it, because a vampire is showing his/her a weakness.

 **Others:** Supernatural - She has to concentrate hard.

...

 **Chapter Three**

After Eric left, I decided to ignore Isabel's warning and do some eavesdropping.

So I went to the cupboard under the stairs.

You're probably wondering how on earth I could eavesdrop from here, but let me explain.

The house was freezing- I notice that if you twist a heating vent you get hot air, but you can also hear what's going on in other rooms.

One day I was sitting in the Parlour freezing, - like usual, since vampire don't feel the cold - I remember seeing a heater upstairs that has a vent that connected to all the rooms in the house. I went over and twisted the vent latch, hot air blow through, but not the only thing, as the voices of Godric, Isabel and Stan voices floated through; I could hear them talking about punishment for some vampire that had fed from others human. I'm not even going to tell you what Stan had planned.

Since that day I've gone through the house listening and pin pointing which vent lead to where. So that's why I choose to come here, this certain little vent, leads straight to Isabel's room. _I hate listening into private conversation of others - I wouldn't like it very much if someone did that to me - but no-one's telling me anything, so this is the only way to know._

Pulling the vent latch, Isabel voice floated through "We'll go to the hotel, and inform Mr. Compton and Miss Stackhouse, that you be accompanying Miss Stackhouse as her husband to be."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Yes, even now people of a church, they have a way of not trusting a woman when she's absent a man. With you there, Sookie will be less likely to arouse suspicion."

"Alright, lets me grab my coat and keys, then we can go." Hugo agreed.

Letting the latch go, I rushed back to the kitchen. As I couldn't go up the stairs encase I bumpt into Isabel. Known her she'd think I was eavesdropping at the door and plan on tying me up as well as locking me up.

I took a deep breath as I tried to slow down my heart rate. Footsteps near the door, as looked up I saw Hugo entering.

"Oh, hey there," he said, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

Hugo was always like this with me. I'm nice to him, but for some reason he's always nervous with me. His behaviour seemed off, more so than normal. His emotions were all over the place, jumping from fear, anxiety, and something else I have felt yet. I frowned. _Why is he feeling guilty? I understand the fear and anxiety. I would be feeling that too, if I had to go into that church with a bunch of crazy. But what with the guilt? What could be feeling guilty about? And what was the other feeling I was getting from him?_ Before I could ask, Isabel came in.

"I thought I told you to go to your room?"

"I'm just heading up," I huffed out, raising the glass, I used earlier, "Had to get a glass of water first." 

Turning my attention back to Hugo, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," He answered to quickly, clearly his throat. I narrowed my eyes at him as I could sense that he was lying. Hugo looked away from me, rushing to the backdoor, lifting the car keys that hung on the hoops at the side, "Isabel, we must be off."

"You, head out to the car," Isabel told Hugo, "I want to make sure Madison goes straight up stairs."

Hugo left quickly, like something was on fire. _What the hell is up with him?_

Turning my attention back to Isabel.

"Please, please don't lock me up again." I begged, "I promise not to leave the house, but please don't lock me up."

Isabel took a moment, regarding me before answering, "Fine."

"Woohoo," I squealed with delight, throwing my arms around her. _Oh, thank God for that. I think I would go crazy staying locked in that room any longer. Especially without Godric there._

Isabel laughed at my actions before slowly pulling me off her, looking at me she said, "But, I will have Paolo look out."

The smile from my face vanished.

"Aw, come on! I'm 20 years old, not 5. I don't need a babysitter." I whined, like the grown up that I am, "Beside Paolo is really boring."

"Shall I have Stan watch you instead," She smirked at me.

"Uh, no. I guess Paolo would do." I mumbled. _At least Paolo would leave me to my own thing. But Stan was take great pleasure in annoying me._

"Goodnight, Maddie." Isabel said before closing the back door.

"Night," I called back, knowing she would hear me.

Paolo entered the back, lowering and raising his head quickly, in acknowledgment.

I did that same, then turned walking out of the room, "I'm going to the Library, before heading off to bed."

I heard a grunted from him, as the door swung shut.

The library is the only place I like to relax in. Books covered three side of the walls, in the middle of the wall, facing the door stood a fireplace. Lighting the fireplace I walked over to the wall on the right, trying to take my mind off of everything, hoping that there will be news soon. I picked a book out, not caring what it was and sat on the old white vintage couch that was in the middle of the room.

 **Two hours Later**

I slammed the book shut, huffing as I got up. I couldn't concentrate on the stupid thing. I looked at the clock above the fire place. It read 4:37am. _Why aren't they back yet?_

I sighed, place the book back, I left the library and headed upstairs and to my room.

I made my way to the bathroom that was attached to the far end of the room. I bushed my teeth and put my hair up. _God knows I hate hair in my mouth, when I wake up._

Changing into pyjamas, I left the bathroom, crawling into the bed,

I sighed deeply as Godric scent was still present in the room, swirling around me. I dug deeper into the bed, hugging the pillows.

Tears slowly slip down my cheek. Wishing he could be in my arms, instead of a pillow.

 _Something was really off about Hugo. Something inside was telling me it wasn't good._ Was my last thought before sleep over took me.

...

I lazily opened my eyes, looking at the clock it read 7:10pm.

I woke up later than I would have like. Living with vampire, I seemed to sleep during the day and get up at night.

Stretching as I got up, I walked over to my dresser, and got some clean clothes and underwear, before rushing into the bathroom, to take a hot shower.

After my shower I got ready, blowing my hair. I headed towards the door, and was thankful that it opened.

I was astonished that Isabel had kept her word and not locked me in again. _Not like it would have done her much good, seeing how I could just pick the lock again._

When I got downstairs, I noticed Stan sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. His head snapped up as I enter.

"Hey, there blood bag." Stan sneered at me.

"Hey, leech." I sneered looking at him with a glare. _I hated it when he called me that. Almost as much as him hating being called leech._

Now, any normal person would run and hide from someone like Stan. Stan was not someone to get angry. He has no tolerance for humans. If I didn't have my gift, I would be terrified of having Stan's attention on me. Sometimes we got on, other time we didn't, especially if Godric wasn't around. I'd been lucky enough not to have to deal with Stan, being locked in my room and all.

Stan growled at me, throwing the newspaper now, "You'll regret saying that."

"Try it." I smirked at him.

Stan was just about to lunged at me, but stop when Isabel came into the room.

"I'm heading over to the hotel," Isabel announced, looking at Stan, "Eric wants to go to the FOTS, to see if he could find any evidence of Godric being there. I said I would accompany him."

"Isn't that what Hugo and Miss Stackhouse where going there for?"

Isabel having just noticed me in the room turned to me, rising an eyebrow at me, "And how would you know that?"

Uh oh!

"I told her," Stan spoke up from the side.

Both Isabel and I, looked at Stan in shock. Isabel shocked because 'he told me' and me shocked because he lied for me.

Stan continued, before Isabel could start telling him off, "She has every right to know. Beside I don't see the harm in telling her. Now she can stop projecting worry to everyone." _I wasn't aware I was doing it._

"If you going to the hotel, I'll come too. Got a buisness meeting with the hotel manger about the problem with a vamp last week."

Isabel nodded at him, turning to leave I rushed towards her.

"Can I come, too?" I pleaded, pouting childishly at her, knowing she couldn't resist it. "Please, I promise to be good."

"Fine," Isabel reluctantly agreed, "But no funny business or I'll bring you straight back. Get it?

"Got it" I replied.

"Good. Lets go now."

Collecting my coat from the closet, I turned and walked into what felt like a wall. Looking up I saw Stan looming over me.

"Air vents, huh?"

"I have no idea, what you're talking about." I calmly said. _Damn. How did he find out? Stan was a sneaking bastard, I'll give him that._

Stepping to the side, I tired to get away for him, but he grabbed my arm before I get anywhere. "Sure you do," his grip got tighter, "And if I ever catch you doing that to me, I'll make you wish you were never born. Not even Godric could protected you." _Well at least he's not going to tell on me. Well I hope he's not._

"Whatever you say, Stan," placing my hand on his arm, sending pain at him.

He released me, letting out a howl of pain. Rage quickly filling his aura. I sprinted out the house and jumped into the passager seat of the car.

Stan jumped into the backseat, mumbling something I couldn't understand.

Isabel give me a look that said _'what was that about?'_. I give her a cheeky grin and strugged by shoulder. _'Forget about it'._

Shaking her head at me, she started the car and headd off the hotel.

As we got to the lobby, Eric came out of the elevator. Not looking please as he looked over to see Stan and I,

"What are they doing here?" Eric asked Isabel, but focusing his eyes on me, sending a shiver through me. _Why was I getting this reaction from him looking me?_

"They're not coming with us." He stated, turning his attention away from me to Isabel.

"Of course not," Isabel agreed, "Stan has some business to do here and Madison wanted to come."

"Good, lets go." He said turning away from us, heading outside.

"Stay out of trouble." Isabel said to me then turning to Stan, "keep an eye on her."

"Yes, ma'am" Stan said sarcastically, making both Isabel and I glare at him, for different reasons.

I watched as Isabel left the hotel, leaving me with an obnoxious Stan. _Great!_

I hope they will back soon with some news.

...

 _Again sorry if there is any mistakes,spelling wrong or gramma._

 _If you have any question please PM me._

 _Thanks to all who liked and reviewed_

 _Review. Review._


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Please forgive the lateness of this chapter. I was in-between minds to even continue due to a review on my other story, where someone has a problem with my spelling and non existing grammar. But then I thought NO! I'm not going to let one review spoil my enjoyment for writing. I let that happen once and I took all my stories down, and it took me forever to start putting them back up. I do hope you guys still continue to enjoy my stories. I have dyslexia and have spend my life trying to better myself so I do apologize in advance for mistakes. Please enjoy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Pairing:** Godric/OC

 **Warnings** : None for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: '** _The Southern Vampire Mysteries'_ books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

 **Chapter 4**

 **Eric POV**

"You have got to be joking me." I uttered incredulously, looking over the backyard of the church, "This is the Fellowship Of The Sun? That's their army _?_ Scared little boys with Bibles and Crossbows?"

"Don't underestimate them," Isabel responded from beside me, "Support for their movement is growing. Their leadership camps are overflowing with self-righteous extremists. All willing and ready to die for their cause."

"That could be arranged quite easily." I hummed.

"Not if we know for sure that the Fellowship has Godric." Isabel

"What about your boy? Hugo? And Sookie? They've been in there too long."

"There's no sign of alarm." Isabel replied, "And if Hugo were in serious danger, I would know it. I felt something earlier, but it passed. He's okay now."

"Tell me," I began, turning to look at Isabel, "What is it that you find so fulfilling about human companionship?"

Isabel took a moment to answer, "They feel much more strongly than we do. Everything is urgent. Exciting. Maybe because their lives are so temporary."

"Yes, they certainly don't keep well." I commented, getting a snicker from her, "Don't you find the prospect of him growing old, sickly, crippled, somewhat, repulsive?"

"No," She replied, "I find it curious. Like a science project."

"How does Bill Compton feel about your interest in Sookie?" Isabel questioned.

"I'm not interested in Sookie. And even less in how Bill Compton feels." Looking back over to the church, "My only interest is finding Godric."

"Of course." Isabel stated, not truly believing me.

"Don't look at me like that," I said as I turned back to her, "Do you really believe those fools could overpower a vampire such as Godric and hold him for weeks?"

"Stan is sure of it," she replied, "But I have know Godric a long time. It's hard to believe anything could overpower him."

"Not anything human," I mumbled, my mind wondering to Madison, "And what of the girl?"

Ever since last night, I have been suspicious of her and the bond she has with Godric. _Why has Godric taking a human companion? It is because of her gift? Or something more?_

When I got to the hotel, I called my progeny Pam to run a background check on her. Not giving Pam much to go on, since I didn't know her last name. I gave Pam a description of Madison; light blue eyes, freckles along her noses, plumped roses lips. She had longer dark brown hair and stood at about 5'7 maybe 5'8.

Tonight Pam called back, giving me nothing.

No birth certificate. No diploma. No drivers licence. No passport. No back account.

It's like she doesn't exist.

So seeing her again tonight, made me wonder who this she was and where did she come from.

Isabel sensed my question as important, so she chosed her words carefully, "In all my time with Godric, nothing has ever captures his in interest. Until he found Madison," She paused then continued looking at me closely, "Like you, I was cautious of her. Godric has never taking an interest in a human before. What did this girl have to offer? Did she plan on causing him harm? So I need a background check on her, and learned that she was no danger to him or us."

"I also got one done on her, but it give me nothing," I told her, with a growl, "So how does that tell you she's no danger?"

"The reason you wouldn't find anything useful is because, Godric, deleted everything so no-one would know who she really was." she revealed.

"Why?" I demanded.

"You'll have to ask him," She explained, looking straight at me with a glare, "But do not let Madison find out about it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not supposed to know about her past, no-one is," she huffed out, "I came across it by mistake. If you ask her then she'll think Godric betrayed her trust. And Godric will never forgive you for letting her know."

I nodded my head, conceding. _I will take this up with Godric. I will find out what they're hiding._

"Does she love him?" I question.

"Very much," She stated without hesitation.

"And what of Godric?"

"Yes, I believe he does, in a way," She replied, looking thoughtful as she looked up to the sky, "When he's with her. There's light in his eyes, something I've never seen before." Isabel turned her head back to me, "Madison brought Godric happiness. For that I'll be forever grateful, as should you. Maybe you should get to know her better. You might understand her. And the happiness she's brought him."

Turning around Isabel headed back to the car.

I was lost in my thoughts of Madison as we headed back to the hotel.

...

...

 **MPOV**

"How can you eat that?" Stan complained again.

I huffed, "The same reason you drink blood Stan! To stay alive."

"Well, it smells disgusting." _Yeah and blood smells like wine and chocolate._

I rolled my eyes at him, and continued to eat. I felt like I haven't eat in days. He is not going to stop me from enjoying it.

I spent the last hour stuck in a little hole they call an waiting room, so Stan could have his meeting with the hotel manger. Since he's came out all he has done is moan, like a child that didn't get the last cookie. I understand why no-one really likes him. He's a pain in the ass.

Stan suddenly looked over my shoulder and stood up, he grabbed my arm pulling me from the table, "Hey, I'm still eating that."

I stumbled over my feet, as Stan continued to drag me, "They're back." He said pointing to the front doors.

We met up with Isabel and Eric in the lobby, and Eric led us into the elevator.

Eric and Isabel updated us on what fellowship members were doing but nothing about Godric.

The elevator pinged as we reached a floor and followed Eric off the elevator. I stay a little bit behide Eric, while Isabel and Stan followed behind us. Bickering like little children.

Stan brought up Sookie and Hugo.

"Maybe the little rats ran off." He taunted Isabel, making me shake my head, "Joined the Fellowship themselves."

"Careful," Isabel hissed, "Hugo is _mine_."

"Oh, please," He scoffed, "If you cared for him so much, we would've been in that church hours ago."

"With no plan. No exit strategy." Isabel sneered, "That's why you'll never be Sheriff, Stan. You don't think."

"And you're too chicken shit to act." Stan grunted, "It's why you've been getting Godric's coffee for the past forty years."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, as we came to a stop, at what I presumed to be Eric's suite.

"And you," Stan sneered, turning his attention towards Eric, "Fellowship has your maker and your telepath. And still you do nothing."

Isabel pulled me out the way just before Eric grabbed Stan by collar of the neck, pushing him up against the wall.

"Are you questioning my loyalty, Stan?" He questioned, calmly.

"Just tryin' to return Godric to his rightful position." Stan answered him.

"Oh really? Cause I think maybe you have another agenda." Eric stated before releasing him, "Maybe you think starting a war with Fellowship will distract us from the truth. That you are so starved for power, you murdered Godric for his title."

"That is a lie," Stan growled, stepping up to Eric, "How dare you accuse me?"

Isabel put a retraining hand on Eric chest, "Eric, we don't know this. There's no proof."

"Not yet _._ But I will find it. And when I do there will be no mercy." _If what I've learn of Eric; Stan had better hide in the last place anyone would think to look._

"In the mean time, you two can stand here and quibble over his position." He said, looking between Isabel and Stan, "Or run into that church and kill them all, I no longer care."

Eric turned and walked towards his door, "If Godric is gone," He paused, "Nothing will bring back what I have lost."

My heart clenched at his words. Eric swiped the key on the door and stepping into his suite leaving us standing in the hallway. I stood still, looking at the closed door. _How can he think Godric's dead? Why would he give up, when there's no proof? When he would have felt something?_

"Come Maddie, I'll take you back to the house."

"Can I stay here a little bit longer?" I asked, looking at Isabel with pleading eyes, "I just want to talk to, Eric."

"Fine, but I will be back for you in an hour."

 _Mmm. She's actually allowing me to be in a room alone with Eric. Well, whatever the reason was, I was thankful._ I nodded my head in agreement.

Stan and Isabel continue down the hallway bickering with one another.

Shaking my head, I took a deep breathe, and knocked on the door.

A second later the door flew opened.

"What?"

"Can I stay here, for awhile?" I murmured, not looking up, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"If you wish." Eric's voice came as he walked over to the couch, leaving me standing at the door.

Walking in, I closed the door, and made my way to the couch. I gasped as I saw blood tears drip down Eric face. I stopped just in front of him and just stared down at him. I felt a pang heartache, as I watched him. Waves of sorrow and anguish, washed though me.

"Eric," I whispered, concern for him. I raised my hand, to touch his cheek, only to have Eric grab it.

"Stop!" He hissed at me, throwing my hand away form him, "I do not want, nor need your sympathy."

 _Jeesh._ I sighed and sat down beside him.

"He's not dead." I stated, calmly.

Before I could blink, Eric straddled me, pinning my arms to my side, my eyes snapped to Eric's as he leaned down closer to me.

"And how would you know that?" He asked, with a low growl, his eye flashed dark.

"Because I would have felt it. Just like you would have," I whispered, closing my eyes, "If...if he...died."

I released a breathe, I didn't realize I was holding as Eric released me and sat back down.

"How did you and Godric meet?"

"I told you last night," I said, sitting up straight, "None of your business."

"Godric is my business."

"Oh really? And where have you been all this time?"

"I've been getting on with my life. If you can call it that. But I've always been there for Godric. Even if not physically."

"I'm still not telling you," I huffed out, "And don't bother to glamour me, cause I will knock you on your ass. Again!"

"Fine! You and Godric met. Why would he decided to keep you around?"

"Besides my sparkling personality?"

Eric glare at me, giving me a look that said _'Don't be a smart ass and answer the question'_

"We balance each other, I guess" I sighed heavily, "Being what I am. It helped me understand him."

"How could that help you?" He asked.

"I've been around a lot of people. Humans aren't much different from vampires. They've all done stuff in their past that they regret. Some more than others."

"What do you know of Godric's past."

"I know everything, there is know about him."

"Really?" Eric questioned, "Do you how many he has killed?"

"Not the exacted number, but I don't need to know that." I said quickly, not liking where this was heading.

"Do you know how violent he was? How much of a bloodthirsty savage he was?"

"Yes!" I screamed, standing up in front of him, tears running down my face, "He's not like that anymore. You've been away from him along time now Eric he's changed."

"Then you must have done something to him!" he growled low at me as stood up too.

"This happen before I got here. You can ask the others, if you do not believe me." I huffed at him. "And besides my gift doesn't work on him." I added.

"It doesn't? Why?"

"I don't know why. Godric thinks its because he's old. It's happened before with..-" I stopped short. _I can't believe I just did that. He can't know about that. Why can't I keep my mouth shut._

"With who?" Eric urged me to continue.

Shaking my head at him, "No-one. Forget I said anything."

Eric looked like he was ready to argue but I cut him off, "Just know this; I know that Godric had no regret for human life, that he killed for no reason. But the man I know now; that's who he is, that's who I love."

Eric studied me for a moment, then something change in his demeanour changed and spoke with determination, "Who are you really Madison? What are you hiding from?"

"Hiding from?"

"I got my child to do a background check on you."

My face paled, my whole body went cold, "Why...Why would...I'm not hid..-"

"Yes, you are. Both you and Gordric are. Because I didn't find anything on you." he hissed at me, "It's like you were never born. No history, whatsoever. So I know you're hiding something. The question is what? What did you do to have, Godric, wipe out you entire history?"

I gulped, my heart race, Eric would stop at nothing to know the truth. Like I knew he would. I knew he wouldn't find anything on me, since Godric wiped every information about me but what will happen if he digs deeper? _What if_ HE _finds me?_ I can't tell him, not now. Not with Godric missing.

I asked the only thing I could think of, hoping he will except it, "If I promise to tell you later, will you except that? And promise not to look for anymore information about me. It's not safe."

Eric frown at me, looking thoughtful, then surprised me by nodding his head in agreement.

I sighed and looking at my watch, before turning to Eric.

"Isabel, will back soon to collect me. Do you mind me waiting here till she comes?" I whispered, suddenly tired.

Eric nodded his yes, as he got up and walked over to the bathroom he spoke, "Don't touch anything, I'm going to make a phone call."

I heard water running in the bathroom, before the door shut. I lay down on the couch, my body was exhausted, having not been sleeping right these last weeks. Before I could stop it, darkness swept my vision as sleep over took me.

...

Hope you like Eric's POV

 _One more Chapter then GODRIC..._

 _Again sorry if there is any mistakes,spelling wrong or gramma._

 _If you have any question please PM me._

 _Thanks to all who liked and reviewed_

 _Review. Review._

 _Review. Review.:D_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: someone asked why Madison has yet to feel Hugo's betrayal. Madison is still discovering her gift and theres a lot of emotions in the world and she hasn't felt them all yet.**

 **Pairing:** Godric/OC

 **Warnings** : None for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: '** _The Southern Vampire Mysteries'_ books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

 **Chapter Five**

 **EPOV**

Taking a seat on the table beside the couch I watched Madison as she slept. I breathed in deeply, her scent washed through me, along with the lingering scent of Godric. I didn't notice that her scent was different to another human. It's a little more sweeter and earthier than Sookie's.

 _'It's not safe'_ Madison voice echoed in my head.

She still seemed determined not to me anything. Not yet anyways. I will keep her to her word. She different from any human I've ever encountered. How many would fall in love with a vampire after knowing what kind of things they've done? I'm sure not even Sookie knows all the Bill has done.

Something inside told me I need to protect her. _What is because she means much to Godric? Or was she using her gift to play with me? She says her gifts does't work on Godric, but they certainly work on me. And who was this other person that her gifts didn't work on? It's obviously a vampire, since Godric is over two thousand years old. But who is it? Is that what she's hiding from?_

A knocked on the door, shook me from my thoughts. _Isabel._ I looked at Madison, noticing she was still sleeping deeply before opening the door.

"I'm here to collect, Maddie." Isabel said, as she entered the room.

"Leave her here," I said, "This way, she'll know more of what's going on."

Isabel agreed quickly - not wanting to disturb her by waking her - letting me know that she will be in contacted tomorrow night.

I picked her up, being careful not to wake her up, as I made my way to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. I stared at her for a moment longer before crawling in beside her as I felt the sun begin to rise.

 _How are you Madison and what are you hiding from?_ Was my last thought before darkness took me.

...

I woke up to moaning (not in a good way) and crying, minutes before the sun went down.

I turned over to see Madison clutching the bed sheets, turning her knuckles white. Her heart was racing and her body was covered in sweat. _How long has she been like this?_

"Please...Promise...promise to be good..." _What is she dreaming of?_

Sitting up, I took hold of her shoulder, shaking it a little to wake her up, "Wake up."

It didn't work as she kept muttering, her voice getting louder.

"Mom...don't that hurts..." _Mmm so its her mother that's causing this._ "Please...Please. I won't do it again.."

"Madison!" I shouted at her, shaking her shoulders harder, "Wake up."

"No!" She screamed as she sat up. She looked at me for a moment. I tense as she throw her arms around me, as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"I don't like to be touch." I told her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, letting go me. I could feeling heat rising from her cheeks - red from embarrassment.

Saving her from anymore - and before in sank my fangs into her - I stood up and started walking out the room, but stop when she spoke, "Uh, what am I doing here?"

"You feel asleep on the couch last night. I told Isabel to leave you here," he answered, looking anywhere but me, "I brought you in here. The couch doesn't look quiet comfortable."

"Thanks." I said, shock laced my voice.

"You can borrow something to wear and take a shower. I have a phone call to make."

 **MPOV**

I took a quick shower and got out. I quickly plaited my hair then started, putting my bra and panties back on - I could find any boxers of Eric's, my guess he goes commando - I pulled my leggings on along with my boots. I took one of Eric shirts and put it on. It looked more like a dress as I slipped my belt around the middle of it.

I took one last looking the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

"I didn't say anything before I woke up, did I?" _Jeesh. Even I could hear the hope in my voice._

Eric was sitting on the couch, with an angry look on face. His phone crushed in his hands.

"That was Isabel," he stated, ignoring my question, "Hugo and Sookie have yet to come back."

"But they went yesterday morning. They should be back by now."

"Agreed."

My thoughts went back to Hugo. And I gasped.

Eric flashed in front of me, "What?"

"The other night I notice there was something off about him. Hugo, I mean. More than usual."

"And what was that?" He asked.

"He was feeling guilty. And something else, but I don't know what that was."

 _Could Hugo have something to do with this? From the bad feeling I had the other night then, YES!_

"We have to go there." My voice determined, as I made my way to the door.

Eric pulled me to him, before I could reach the doorknob, "You are not going anywhere."

"And who's going to stop me? You?" I snapped, looking up at him.

"Yes. If you are important to Godric. Then you will stay here and stay safe. I will go."

"That's not far. I can handle myself. I knock you down. Didn't I?" I asked, trying to get out of his hold.

"That's besides the point."

"No, it's not. What if they have him chain up with silver and he's too weak to do anything?"

Eric growled at me for suggesting that.

"Please, take me with you." I begged, "I can help. You know I can."

Before Eric could answer a voice called from the hallway outside the room, "I've got a message from Bill Compton, is he there?"

I frown at the door before looking at Eric, "Bill and Sookie's room is across from us" he explained.

"Tell him, Sookie Stackhouse is in the basement of the Fellowship Of the Sun church." I looked towards the door, my eyes widened, "She said the Sheriff's there, And she's in some kind of trouble."

I gave a startled yelp as Eric pick me up and throws me on his back and was out the room within a second. The guy didn't even notice us.

He ran up the stairwell, heading towards the roof. _Please don't tell me he about to do, what I think he is! ... Yep he is!_

Eric leaped off the roof and soared through the sky, heading to the church. To Godric.

 _..._

 **Again I can only apologize for mistakes on spelling and grammar**

 **Godric next chapter. Woohoo:D**

 **Review. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Big Shout out to allmwhohave reviewed and favourited this story means so much and I hope you continue to like!_

 **Pairing:** Godric/OC

 **Warnings** : None for this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: '** _The Southern Vampire Mysteries'_ books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

 _ **Recap**_

 _"Please, take me with you." I begged, "I can help. You know I can"_

 _Before Eric could answer a voice called from the hallway outside the room, "I've got a message from Bill Compton, is he there?"_

 _I frown at the door before looking at Eric, "Bill and Sookie's room is across from us" he explained._

 _"Tell him, Sookie Stackhouse is in the basement of the Fellowship Of the Sun church." I looked towards the door, my eyes widened, "She said the Sheriff's there, And she's in some kind of trouble."_

 _I gave a startled yelp as Eric pick me up and throw me on his back and was out the room within a second. The guy didn't even notice us._

 _He ran up the stairwell, heading towards the roof. Please don't tell me he about to do, what I think he is! ... Yep he is!_

 _Eric leaped off the roof and soared thought the sky, heading to the church. To Godric._

...

 **Chapter Six**

 **MPOV**

Maybe it was I bad idea, to ask Eric to take me with him. He flew threw the air at neck-breaking speed. The cold wind hit my face, stinking my cheeks and nose. My arms and legs were going numb from holding onto him tightly. For once in my time of being in Dallas, I have never been so happy to see the church full of crazies come in to view.

Eric swooped down to the backdoors, and slammed it open, sending the doors flying off their hinges. _Jeesh. Can this guy be any quieter?_

Eric let go of me; as what looked like a shutter rolled through him.

I landed on the ground hard, wincing at my now sore butt. I glare up at Eric ready to complain, but he spoke first in a whisper, "Godric".

Before I could gasps, Eric rushed forward in a blur, opening a door to the left and entered it, leaving me sitting in a daze on the cold floor.

 _Has he really found him?_

I stood up quickly and followed where Eric went. At the door lead I saw a stairwell going down.

 _Basement._ I thought. _Why did it have to be the basement?_

Taking a deep breathe I made my way down them, trying to shake to fear I was feeling away. As I got to bottom there was another door, through the doorway I saw Eric on his knees with his head bowed, inside metal cage.

Standing in front of him was my reason for living.

 _Godric._

I looked him up and down, making sure he wasn't hurt in anyways. "Godric." I cried out, launching myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist as his wrapped around my shoulders. I breathed in his scent. I never wanted to let go again. He was here. He was alright. He didn't leave me.

Pulling a little away from me so he could looked down at me. His cold hand touch my face turning it up so I was looking at him.

"You should not have come." Godric glared at me as he caressed my cheek.

"I couldn't stay and do nothing." I said looking back down away from his intense glare. _Why can he always make me feel like a child? I know he's over two thousand years old. But come on!_

"And you were fool for sending humans after me." Godric reprimanded Eric as he focused on him, giving him a harder glare.

"I had no other choice," Eric replied, looking down, "These savages…they seek to destroy you."

"I'm aware of what they have planned."

I tensed, my head snapped up and I stared at him incredulously. _What the hell does he mean he's aware?_

"This one betrayed you," He hissed, nodding his head towards...an unconscious Hugo? _What happened to him?_ I noticed what appears to be a dead man next to him. _Wondered what he did to deserver that?_

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie said, coming us to us pointing down at Hugo, "He's a traitor. It's his fault were stuck down here."

Sookie's dress was ripped at the front, she had a sense of fear and disgust surrounding her. Maybe that would explain the dead man on the floor, were I could sense the faint feeling of arousal and lust in the air. He must have tired to rape Sookie and Godric saved her.

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie said, coming us to us pointing down at Hugo, "He's a traitor. It's his fault were stuck down here."

"What are you talking about? How could he?" I asked, looking at her, before continuing.

"He didn't even know about it until Isabel told him and he was with her the rest of the night." _They had to be wrong this is Hugo. Isabel's Hugo. He couldn't have done this._

"You weren't the only one ears dropping that night." Sookie said sadly to me. I could feel the truth from her.

Godric tightens his arms around me as waves of sadness run through me. _How could he do this? Is this what betrayal feels like? I knew something was up with Hugo but I didn't think he would do this. How could he do this to us? To Isabel?_

"How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asked Godric, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I require very little blood anymore." Godric answered him.

Suddenly alarms started to blare, causing me to jump and Godric to pull me closer.

"Save the girl," he said to Eric, nodding towards Sookie.

"I'm not leaving your side until you're –"

"I can take care of myself." Godric growled, cut him off.

"Come on! We have to go!" Sookie said quickly, rushing to Eric's side.

"Spill no blood on your way out." Godric commanded, "Go!"

With one angry look at me, Eric pulled Sookie out of the room and up the stairs.

Godric's lips collided with mine as soon as I turned to him. His hands memorized my face, as mine did to his. He left me panting as his lips traced my face, touching my forehead, neck and throat. He walked us backwards and gently but firmly pushed me up against the metal cage. Our eyes met and our bodies immediately melted together. He buried his face in my neck, pressing his lips gently to my pulse before he lifted his head, his eyes looking deep within me.

"Why do I smell Eric's scent all over you?" He growled low at me, lightly nipping my bottom lip. His eyes got darker. _Jealous._

"I'm wearing his shirt," I answered, rolling my eyes at him, "Please tell me your not getting jealous?"

"What happen?" He asked, ignoring my question.

I frown wondering what he was asking about. He lightly touched my neck, at the confused look that I was wearing. _Oh right._ The light bruise that now grace my neck thanks to Eric.

"Nothing." I answered him, looking away. I didn't want Eric to get into trouble over this. Besides I forgave him for it. I had hurt him too.

Godric placed his hand under my chin turning my head back to him. My eyes founded his, and my mind went fuzzy. _Glamour._

"What happen?" he repeated, his voice was low and a hint of warning to it.

"Well..um...I fell." I stuttered stupidly, as Godric's glamour washed through me.

"You have never been a good liar, Madison," he smirked at me, his eyes glowing, "It looks like someone had a very good grip on your neck. Now, tell me who did this to you?"

No wonder I was never good at trying to block out vampires glamour's with someone as old and powerful as Godric teaching me. His voice echoed through my mind, commanded me to answer his question as his eyes held me to him.

"Eric," I answered, my voice was angry and pleading, "But it wasn't his fault, not really. Okay it was but he was worried about you and your scent was all over me. He wanted to know who I was."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"What else did you tell him?" He question, knowing I was hiding something else.

"He knows what I am," I mumbled, looking at the ground, finally getting away from his stare, "I had to use on him, to get him to release me."

Godric groan at this. _He's going to be really mad when he finds out that two others had seen me using my gifts._

"I will deal with Eric, once we are home." Godric muttered.

"Please, don't hurt him."

"Don't worry. I will not harm him...much. He's my child after all. But he put his hands on you and I will not let the go."

"But.." I started to say, only to have Godric give me another breathtaking kiss.

Godric suddenly pulled away from the kiss. I looked up to see worry in his eyes. _Not Good!_

"Stay here." He ordered me, as he left in a blurring motion and out of the room.

Like hell I'm going to stay here. Not with a dead body that's for sure. And not with a betraying bastard like Hugo. I rushed out the room and up the stairs.

I heard cries of fright and felt waves of fear and panic as I climbed the steps. Looking through the door I saw vampires holding humans, their fangs barred, ready to feed from them.

I notice in front of me was the one and only Stan. I was not surprised to see him. This had him writing all over it.

"Enough!" Godric's voice echoed throughout the room.

I moved my head to the right and look up to where I heard his voice come from. Standing on top of the balcony, Godric glared down at the vampires below.

Every vampire and human turned to where he stood.

"You came from me I assume?" Godric asked turning his attention to Stan, "Underling?"

"Yes, Sheriff." Stan growled out.

"These people have not harmed me, you see we can co-exist," Godric said and then looked toward Steve Newlin. I nearly burst out laughing when I saw the big green dot on his head. It looked like someone had shot him with a paintball gun. **(A/N: I loved this scene, when Jason done this.)**

"Mister Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans." Newlin sneered, getting to his knees in front off Eric.

"Kill me, do it," Steve commanded Eric, loosing his tie and barred his neck, "Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus." Godric inform Newlin, "I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

In a gust of wind Godric disappeared from the balcony and reappeared behind Newlin and grabbed him up by the back of his shirt, making him stand.

"Good people," Godric said, addressing the humans around him, "Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

No-one spoke anything as they looked towards one another, fear still radiating from them.

"That's what I thought," Godric said softly, looking around, "Stand down everyone."

I saw Stan let go of the man he was holding. He didn't look very happy with this choice.

Well that to be accepted from him. He loves a good blood bath.

"People, go home it's over now." Godric said.

They didn't need to be told twice as they turned quickly out of the room.

"Please don't leave me." I heard Steve begged his 'followers' as I made my way to Godric.

Newlin grunted and fell to the ground when Godric released him. _More like pushed._

"I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." Godric hissed at Newlin,

"Come." Godric commands his underlings.

Godric walks over to me pulling me to him, giving me a look that says _'I told you to stay!'_ which I return giving him a look that said _'When do I ever listen?'_

As we make our way towards the exit Stan blocks us.

"Sir, after what these humans have done?"

"I said come." Godric said in a warning voice, leaving not room for argument.

Stan nodded his and moves to let us through first before following behide us.

A blonde guy storms by us with a cold look on his face. Radiating with hating and anger. "Newlin!" he calls out.

I stopped, wanting to know what this man was going to do. Stan bump into me when I stopped, which caused me to nearly fall flat on my face if Godric hadn't caught me first. Godic looked at me questionably, but I turned my attention to the blonde man and Newlin.

"What?" Steve snarled.

"I reckon I've already been to Heaven," the blonde man said, pausing as Steve looked confused at him, "and it was inside your wife." He finished gleefully, swinging his fist out and punched Steve's nose causing him to fall heavily on the ground.

I placed a hand over my mouth as I double over with laughter, causing Godric to look down at me. Godric and Stan both shook their heads and chuckled at my amusement, Godric then gently pulled me towards the exit.

Walking out the church I felt calm and relax. Many people and vampires had already left, some still making their way from the church. A startled yelp left my mouth as Godric picked me bridal style and rose into the air. Godric chuckled against my neck lightly as he heard my yelp. _Bastard! No matter how many times I flown with him, I always had the same reaction._

We arrived quickly to our destination. Looking down slowly as we landed on solid ground and saw that we were in front of his...sorry **our** beauitful home.

...

 _Any question about this chapter please feel free to PM me..._

 _Someone said I need to stop saying sorry for any mistakes I make, but I can't seem to help it, so again sorry for any mistakes on spelling or grammar._

 _Review. Review.:D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't updating in awhile. Having a baby and going back to work has taking up most of my time. Lately my little one has been napping without me so I thought it would finaaly upate.**

 **I would like to thank those who have added me and the story to there favs. Hopefully the rest the of you are still with the story and I haven't left it to late.**

 **Pairing:** Godric/OC

 **Warning:** Lemon (this is my first one. Be kind.)

 **Disclaimer: '** _The Southern Vampire Mysteries'_ books belong to Charlaine Harris and True Blood belongs to Alan Ball. Only the original characters are mine.

...

 _ **Recap**_

 _A startled yelp left my mouth as Godric moved swiftly and picked me bridal style and rose into the air. Godric chuckled against my neck lightly as he heard my yelp. Bastard! No matter how many time, I flown with Godric I always had the same reaction._

 _I looked down slowly as we landed on solid ground and saw that we were in front of him. Sorry our beauitful home._

...

 **Chapter Seven**

 **GPOV**

Madison slid to the ground from my arms, both of us walking into our home together.

 _Home._

I never once thinking of calling this place as home until Madison stepped into my life.

How much I have missed her, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. Madison is the most beautiful and caring creature I have ever encountered in my two thousand years walking this world. My cold dead heart warmed as she smiled loving at me. I often wondered how she could ever give her heart to a murder like me. I thank whoever is up there for bring her to me.

We stopped at the bottom of the steps that lead to the upper floors, turning towards each other. I was just about to tell her how much I have missed her, but I was interrupted as by Paolo.

"Sheriff, it's great to have you back."

"Thank you. Paolo."

"The others will be here soon to welcome you home, Sheriff." He stated, bowing his head, before walking away. I would rather stay with Madison and let Isabel deal with the others. But I knew I couldn't, being the Sheriff, I had oblations to my people. Plus I had one pressing matter to attend to with my child.

"Go upstairs and get clean up, I'll be up soon." I told Madison, wanting the smell of Eric off of her.

"Promise?"

"I promise," I replied, chuckling, pushing her a little to get her moving, "Now go."

I stared at _my_ little empath as she stomped up the stairs in a huff. Turning down the hall I went to my office at the back of the house, calling Eric through our bond.

It was good to see my child again, it would have been much better if had I had not seen the bruise that marked Madison neck. I haven't felt this much anger in a long time. But I had to hold it in as I promise Madison that I wouldn't hurt Eric. But I knew I could not let this go. Everyone, especially Eric must learn that no-one will touch or harm her. Again. Not while I'm around.

I sat down in my chair and picked up the book, Madison, had begged me to read, as I waited for Eric to show. Not two seconds later there was a knock on the door and Eric entered.

"You call for me?"

"Yes, we have a matter to discuss." I stated, getting straight to the point, placing the book down, standing up, I rounded the table.

"Oh?" he questioned, calmly. "And what would that be?"

"You put your hands on what is mine." I hissed at him.

"Yours?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Madison."

"I don't see what the matter is here, you've never had that problem before," He smirked at me, as he referred to the old days.

"That was then, this is now."

"Hasn't got anything to do with the gift that she has, has it?" He question me, cockily.

"It has nothing to do with that." I growled in annoyance.

"Then I don't see what the problem is. Or why I can't touch or share."

Of course he didn't. Eric always gets, what Eric wants. No matter of who he was dealing with. But not this time. I am his maker and he will obey me. Whether he likes it or not.

"She is nothing but a bloo-" he started to say, but I cut him off, as the anger I tried to stop rushed forwards.

Eric's eyes widened as I violently shoved him into the wall, my fangs barred, placing my hand around his neck. Eric would not take this lightly and he didn't disappoint. He barred his own fangs at me, growling loudly as he struggle to get out of my grip that I placed on him. As pointless as his attempts were; I let him go like this for a minute or so, as I knew Eric hated to feel weak. Something has growing over the space of a thousand years.

 _If someone walked into this room right now and had no idea about vampires and age; would think this was a very funny site indeed. Someone my size overpowering someone like Eric._

Having finally had enough, I snarled at him in warning, my eyes flashing dark as I glared at him. Eric stop struggling and his growls became silent as he stared at me.

"Times have change, Eric," I growled lowly, "In time, you will come to understand that Madison, is mine and only mine."

My free hand moved up to grasp his hair and yanked his head sideways, I latched my teeth onto his neck, biting harder than I would have done in the past, knowing that this wouldn't be a pleasurable experience. I growled once more in warning when he struggled slightly. Eric let out a whimper, as I dugged my fangs in harder, not once taking a sip of his blood. Eric was getting away lightly. If it had been another vampire I would have them, chain in silver and their fangs ripped out.

As I felt Eric slump down, I pulled away and glare down him,

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," he answered, lowering his eyes. _Submissive._

"Good, see to it that you remember from now on."

Knowing that I wouldn't have to worry about Eric for the time being I turned to leave, Eric spoke up.

"Who is she hiding from? Why are you helping her?"

"That is not you concern." My voice was hard, letting Eric know that he was walking a very dangerous line if he asked anymore. Eric stay silent and didn't ask anymore. I left him sitting on the ground covered in his blood that I did not drink and made my way to _my_ Madison.

...

 **MPOV**

My shower was relaxing me somewhat. I sat on the floor, my head resting against the cool tiles as the hot water massaged my tense muscles. Getting up I washed my body clean, getting rid of Eric's lingering smell, using Godric body wash.

Thoughts of the past week flowed through my mind. Godric disappearing. Stan pissing me off. Vampire's in a frenzy as their sheriff had disappeared. Stan, pissing me off. Trying to search for, Godric, only to have, Isabel, locking me up, for my own good. Wondering if I would ever see Godric. Eric and the others arriving. Did I mention Stan, pissing me off? Finding Godric. Finding out about Hugo's betrayal. Having Godric, back made my heart feel lighter. Safe. Secure. Wanted. Loved.

Sighing, I climbed out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and exited the bathroom, hissing as the cold air hit my damp skin.

My heart fell, when I notice that Godric wasn't in the room yet. But didn't think anymore of it as Godric had promise to be here soon.

I changed into one of Godric's shirts, knowing that it would please him. I looked a dress on me, much like Eric's had done, so I put a belt around to middle. Putting my hair in a French plait, I sat down on the bed, waiting for Godric to come to me. Surprisingly I didn't have to wait long.

The doorknob turned and the door swung open, and Godric step through and closed the door, I let my eyes travel up and down him. I felt like I have seen him in years instead of two weeks.

"Godric," I whispered, before I sprinted to him, flinging myself across the distance and hurling myself into his arms; my legs around his waist, my hands fisted into his hair. I kissed him madly, whimpering at the feel of his lips on mine. _God I've missed him. I wanted him. Needed him. Now. I had to know I wasn't dreaming._

Godric let's out a low growl as he sniff the air around us. He could smell me; he could smell how much I wanted him.

 _Godric tightens his grip on my legs as he turns slamming my back against the door._

 _He runs his tongue across my bottom lip and I quickly gives him access. Our tongues started to battle for control. Of course Godric wins._

 _One of Godric hands leaves my leg, slowly moving towards what he had claimed as his. He stops at my panties, teasing me before ripping them off in one quick movement. My eyes snap shut, tripping my head back, letting out a whimper as the cold air hits my sensitive folds._

 _My hands start moved up, grasping his short brown hair and pulled him closer to me, while tightening my legs around him._

 _A moan of pleasure fell from my lips as he thrust a finger inside my moist, hot and heated core._

 _His cold lips move down fiercely attacking my neck, nibbling gently at my flushed skin. I cried out his name lightly as he sucked on the fang mark place were my shoulder met my neck. His Mark._

 _"Harder ... please ... faster." I panted as I felt the familiar warmth start. It was becoming harder to breathe as the knot in my stomach started to tighten._

 _My toes curled and my fingers dig into his back. Godric growling in pleasure, from the feel of my nails._

 _My arousal becoming more wetter as he pumped me harder. He adds another finger, curling inside me, hitting the sweet spot hidden within._

 _My back ached, buckling my hips against his hand._

 _My moans were guttural as they vibrated in my throat._

 _"Madison," Godric whispered into my ear, "Say my name Madison."_

 _"Oh…oh god…" I managed to choke out as his thumb rubs against my clit, adding another finger._

 _"No god here Madison. Only me. Say my name." he demanded, his breath tickling my ear._

 _He pinched the sensitive fold of skin between his fingers, my orgasm starting to wretch through my body._

 _"Say it.''_

 _"Oh….G-Godric!" I managed to scream as the waves of pleasure swept through her._

He pulled back, releasing my legs, letting them slide down from his hips. Godric places his head against mines and I sigh deeply looking into his eyes. I can see saddest in them, along with lust. _Why is he sad? How could he be? He safe now. Back home where he belongs. With me._

As my breathing turns back to normal, I reach my hands towards his belt, intending to reciprocate, but he quickly grabs my hands in his.

"Madison," Godric warning tone. He's always the same. Trying to be the gentlemen. Never asking for me to give anything back. Always wanting to be the one to bring the pleasure. It kind of sucks, knowing the he's had two thousand years experience in this sort of thing. I when I want to show my gratitude. I get told no.

Ignoring his warning, I tried to reach for his belt again, only for him pull my hands up and bring them above my head, tightly in one of his. He rest his head against mines again, his fingers brushed my cheek as his cool breath blows across my face as he spoke.

"Later, my little empath," he promises me, "We have company now."

"But-."

"Later." He repeats, not backing down.

"Fine..." I sighed angrily.

 _'Typical'_ Hours with people she would rather not spend time with. Hours before I could get him to myself. Sometimes I really hated it, that he is the Sheriff.

...

 _So this was my first Lemony chapter. Hopefully I did ok? I was really nervous to write this, but I needed to get it out haha its short I know butnext time there will be more._

 _How was Eric punishment? Maybe Godric should put Eric across his knee and gave him a little spank haha who knows maybe next Eric does something bad it will happen ;)_

 _Again sorry for any mistakes :(_

 _Anyone care to be a beta for me would be great, just PM me if you're interested!_

 _Review. Review.:D_


End file.
